<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family isn't for me by xpico</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066766">Family isn't for me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpico/pseuds/xpico'>xpico</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Has a Tail, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Transformation, keith has kit instincts, to galra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpico/pseuds/xpico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith is acused off murdering Shiro. By pure luck a blade on a misson for the BOM find keith hiding from the paladins and offer him a way out. Join the blade on full time, little did the blade know that they were recruting a kit. This seires will focus on Keith time with the Blades and maybe, just maybe he will find a family at last.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antok/Kolivan (Voltron), Keith &amp; The Blade of Marmora, Thace/Ulaz (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I dremt this acually a while ago and started thinking and I just need to get it of my mind. It isn't perfect, english is not my first laugish and this is my first ever story. </p><p>I don't own voltron</p><p>I won't describe Keith's galra look with that manny details but you should go check out  "The Quintessence Incident (or, the one where Keithturns purple)" by Arcxus. They drew the most acurate describition of keith and Regris I have seen. They look just like I imagined. So if you wonder what they look like, there you have it. You should also read that story. It's very good and I've read it at least 8 times.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His body was numb. His mind was numb. It seemed that the world had stopped spinning. Taken a pause to sink in to the silence that followed death.</p><p>He could feel Shiro’s heartbeat stop as his brother took his last breath. How could this happen, this was supposed to have been an easy mission. They would have a final meeting with the king of a newly liberated planet about the coalition. Then they would take off to the next planet. Then those soldiers, still loyal towards the Galra Empire had to come along and ruin things.</p><p>They had ambushed Keith and Shiro on their way to the palace and one of the soldiers had stabbed Shiro in the heart before they ran off. He had tried to call the castle but there was no signal. What were the others going to say, they barely talked to him after the found out he was galra, especially Allura she still refused to talk to him and would pretend he wasn’t in the room.</p><p>He looked back down on his now dead brother. Death was supposed to be peaceful, but Shiro didn´t look anything near peaceful. His eyes were open and blankly looking into the night air. He looked scared and Keith couldn’t take it. Shiro was his family, maybe not by blood but by choice. He couldn’t be dead, no he was just sleeping. Yes that was it, Shiro was just sleeping. His silly brother. Keith began to try to wake Shiro up by shaking his shoulders but the man wouldn’t stop sleeping.</p><p>A desperate cry suddenly disturbed the silent forest. It was the sound of sorrow, of someone who had lost all. Keith couldn’t breathe suddenly, he just wanted to be held in the arms of someone strong who could possebly protect him. He started to panic, Shiro was his only family and now he was dead. Keith was destined to be alone. Before he meet Shiro he had had no problem being alone but right now it felt like a tremendous lost. He felt lost and defenseless.</p><p>His fingers started to hurt and his skin felt itchy. Before he fainted he thought he could see his arm turning purple. Then the world disappear and he felt his consciousness fade away.</p><hr/><p>It was in the middle of the night when Keith woke up. But he could strangely see even though it was pitch black. He looked down onto Shiro’s lifeless body when suddenly his radio started working.</p><p>
  <em>*Keith, Shiro please respond. It’s Hunk.*</em>
</p><p>Keith threw himself in the direction where he had lost his helmet in the ambush.</p><p>“It’s Keith, S-Shiro’s… dead. He’s dead.”</p><p>*<em>Please Keith calm down and repeat, I didn’t hear you correctly*</em></p><p>“Shiro’s dead, he was killed”</p><p>Unexpectedly a hologram of the other paladins and the alteans appeared from his glove and he knew they could see his as well. Lance called this glove hologram-thingy “space-FaceTime”. Allura looked devastated until she saw Keith’s face. Her expression darkened. She pulled her lip back and showed her teeth while she let out a bloodcurdling growl. Keith couldn’t control his emotions anymore it seemed. He was utterly terrified, his instincts were telling him to seek help from a stronger and larger person. That or just hide under something so that Allura couldn’t see him.</p><p>
  <em>*I let you live under my roof in spite of the fact that I know what kind of spineless snake you are. You thank me by killing the black paladin, you are just a bloodthirsty galra after al. Aren’t you Keith?* </em>
</p><p>“What are you t-taking about Allura? S-sh-shiro was k-k-k-k-killed and w-wha-hat doe-s me being galra ha-ave anyt-thing to do with t-that?” he could feel himself starting to cry and could barely gen a word out between his sobs.</p><p><em> *You clearly murdered Shiro*</em> She growled his brother’s name.<em> *You monster, you better run because when I find you I will skin you alive and break every bone in your body. Then I will slowly let you burn to death. At last I will send your ashes to the Blade of Marmora to set an example of what happens to those galras who betray the coalition.* </em></p><p>Keith let out a weird whine-y sound he used to do as a kid when he heard the blade being mentioned. He could see Corans eyes go wide just for Allura to end the call. A roar could vaguely be heard in the distance. A warning, he realized. This wasn’t his territory. He needed to start moving, especially if the paladins were coming for him. The only problem was Shiro, he couldn’t leave him but he would have to if he wanted to survive.</p><hr/><p>This was all the paladins fault, if they hadn’t been so closedminded he wouldn’t have to leave his brother to rot, Shiro wouldn’t have to lay in an unmarked grave in an unknown forest. He could feel his anger starting to bloom in his chest. He was furious, at the world, at the lawless scumbags that had taken Shiro’s life. But those were just embers compared to the fire of hatred he felt towards the paladins. He had come with them as their compadre, they had started off as friend but ended as enemies. They had been his family, but they abandoned him. Just like everyone else, he guest he was meant to be lonely.</p><p>His knees couldn’t hold him anymore and he felt to the ground with a gasp. The leaves were cold against his skin, Keith started to rearrange the leaves so that they would form a circle around him, it was meant for protection and comfort his brain supplied. He was starting to feel thirsty and went to look for a river.</p><p>He found one about 800 m from his circle of leaves. But just when he was about to drink did he see his refection in the water. But it wasn’t some emo, kind of underfeed teenager staring back at him. It was a galra whit large fluffy ears, red face markings and yellow eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The blades receive a distress signal.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, welcome back! Sorry for not updating sooner. Family drama and schoolwork got in the way. I think you know the drill by now. Happy reading. Thanks for the kudos and comments. I can’t begin to describe what they mean to me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ertek'sday had started out just like any other day. He ate breakfast with his pack in the dining area. What wasn't a part of his daily routine was that a pack member had fallen ill yesterquintant so the pack were all pretty worked up. Doctor Ulaz was unsure on how critical his conditions were. </p><p>To take his mind of it Ertek went to the bridge, waiting to see if any new missions had popped up. He sat down on one of the beaten down chairs that created a sort of waiting room for blades between missions. </p><p>The door slammed open and Antok stepped in. The large galra was intimidation, especially when he had his mask up, which was like 99% of the time. Ertek was unsure if he had seen the large galra without his mask on. We have a mission. The bridge have been receiving a distress signal from a place where it should be impossible for anyone to live. We are to inspect the area and look for potential survivors.</p><p>Ertek just nodded, it was the protocol. Anything else would be considered disrespectful and a punishment would follow of course. Antok didn't wait to see if he followed him, he knew Ertek would be exactly 1.5 meters behind him. The rules of the blades were schooled into the new recruits in the first step of their training. Anyone who couldn't follow them were stationed on a smaller base often with only two other members. That was considered the worst punishment possible. </p><p>To be without your pack for an uncertain amount of time, was like walking onto a minefield with a blindfold on. Ertek got chills just thinking about it. He had heard of blades coming back to headquarters for a monthly report and fallen to their knees in front of a senior blade, begging for permission to return. After that the blade would not dare to disobey again. Sure it was cruel, but no one could deny that it was effective. It hardened the becoming solider. Made them cold and precise, a quality that was essential in a war. </p><p>Ertek was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice that they had boarded the ship. That didn't do much though, his body knew what to do, muscle memory was an angel sometimes. Besides him and Antok there were two other blades on the ship. Which was weird, usually there was two members per mission. To avoid unnecessary casualties. Antok seemed to have noticed his confused faced because he explained.</p><p> "Because of the fact that we don't know what awaits us at the landing spot and the fact that the inhabitants of this planet isn't really galra friendly, Kolivan has decided that the mission would include four blades instead of just two."<br/>
Ertek didn't respond verbally, he just nodded in acknowledgement. Again, anything else would be to cross a line. Antok was pleased with his well behavior and seated himself in the pilot seat. </p><p>Ertek went to polish his blade. Because of the fact that they were so many of them, his role as a navigator was already taken. By a new blade that he didn't recognize. He went to send a message to his pack, informing them that he was on a mission and would be back... He didn't know when he would be back actually, he never asked. </p><p>He turned to Trakne, one of the other blades on the mission that he actually recognized. She was a massive built galra. She was even taller than Antok. She had big sharp fangs that could easily tear the enemy apart. You could clearly see that she was from the jungle district because of her features, similar to Sendak. Who also where from the jungle district. For example the big fluffy ears, that was the most obvious indicator. She was one of their top fighters and had survived the frontline more times than he could count on his hands. She usually showed of her scares to remind the other blades of her dominance, a instinct that every adult galra had when dealing with a large amount of rikn'iw (a word for the galras that lived in the same area as ones pack but wasn't part of the pack, or related). Even though people often saw her as scary, she was a real sweetheart once you got to know her. She had a soft spot for smaller blades (that pretty much included everyone) and anything kitlike. </p><p>He had heard rumors that the reason she joined the blades was because she lost her kits in a raid against her colony. That would explain her protectiveness for weaker creatures and kits. </p><p>His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a cough right next to him.</p><p>"Are you okay?" </p><p>There was a small pause and it looked like Trakne was trying to find the wright words.</p><p>"You seem different today, you don't smell like yourself. Is there something I could help you with?"</p><p>He had been so deeply in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed when Trakne slipped into the seat next to his. His packmates sickness really messed with his head. He wasn't usually this out of it. He shook the weird feeling he had in his chest of and turned to answer Trakne.</p><p>"I'm fine, Jurten's sickness is just messing with my head."</p><p>"I see, then maybe the mission will give you something else to think about."</p><p>She smiled at him and he couldn't help but feel a little bit better. She could cheer up anyone, even the leader himself. </p><p>He remembered that he still didn't know when they were expected to return to the base, he should hurry so that he didn't worry his pack. </p><p>"Do you know when we are to be back at the base?" </p><p>"Depends on what we find down there, if everything goes to plan though we should be back by exactly 17 tics over the fourth varga if everything goes to plan."</p><p>Later he could see the irony in her words, but for now he was unaware of the upcoming varga that would forever change the life of the blades. He nodded and went to relax his eyes, even thou it was to break protocol.</p><p>What Antok didn't know wouldn't hurt him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will try to write more. It just takes a long time because I’m really critical towards my work. I really want it to be perfect for the readers. Anyways Merry Christmas and a happy new year.<br/>Next time we will finally get to see Keith meet the blade in his new form. Any comments about the plot or if you think something doesn’t make sense are appreciated. English isn’t my first languish.<br/>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The blade find Keith.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to anyone who is about to read this. I can't thank you enough! Happy reading, this hacsn't beer carefully edited, I got a feeling and couldn't stop writing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith didn’t know how much time had passed, the sun seemed to light up the planet for days. Before disappearing for an unknown number of days. Only for the planet to be ruled by complete darkness.  </p><p>Back on Earth he had feared the dark, personal experience had taught him to always be on his guard, and the dark made his skin crawl. Too many potential threats. You could never know what lured in the darkest of corners. </p><p>His new galran eyes seemed to be a blessing I disguise. Even though it could be dark for days on this planet it didn’t faze him. He could see in the dark. He had never really listened on the biology lessons in school but he could vaguely remember something about the eyes reflecting the light.  </p><p>It took him a while to get the radio on the ship to work, the planet was really messing up the signals. When he finally got it to work, he didn’t really know what to do. He couldn’t contact Voltron (for quite obvious reasons) and no one else knew he was out here. In the end he decided to contact the blade. It wasn't really much of a choice, they were probably the only ones that would welcome him considering his new… look. </p><p>It wasn’t just his body that had changed, but his instincts too. He had always wanted strong, safe arms to hold him tight but now it was like his body craved it. The subtle want had been amplified by a thousand. It felt like a knife tried to pierce its way through his heart every time he let his mind slip. He was emotionally drained to be honest. Never before had he had to feel so much. So, he did what any responsibly adult would have done and turned off his emotions. That wasn’t something new. He had always had the ability to just turn everything off. He wouldn’t have to feel sadness and despair. The only problem was that it made him quite reckless.  </p><p>He hadn’t run into any mayor problem on the planet, besides the obvious problem that he was stuck on a hostile planet. The years of solitude in the dessert had made him self-sufficient. It’s hard not to be when the only person you can count on is yourself. His new heightened senses made him an excellent hunter and predator. He could hear a bird a mile away. His eyesight was scarily detailed. Before his transformation he had been god at sneaking up on people but now it was just a joke. He could stand behind the deer-like animal and not be seen. He would creep up on it and then his instincts made him pounce. He was slowly starting to feel like one of the forest inhabitants. Like they had something in common, they were all stuck here. </p><p>He was starting to miss speaking, weird because he had never been big on conversation. But now it was like he craved someone to talk too. He had started to talk with noises, a whimper here, a whine there. It was like a languish that made it possible for him to talk with the animals. Unfortunately, almost every animal in the forest ran away when they heard him approach. </p><p> ~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Pov. Antok</p><p>Antok had had a rough movement to put it lightly. All the senior blades had been running around like crazy trintas (chicken-like alien that are known for slicing each other throats when backed into a corner). All because a simple report to voltron received a terrifying reply. The answer was short and simple. It stated that the blad from now on no longer were a part of the Coalition. This was because they had apparently betrayed the Princess. Any further attempted at contact would result in Voltron seeing the organization as much of an enemy as the Empire. After the message everyone had freaked out. Kolivan was locked inside his office trying to take care of the new as best as he could. He left late in the quintant to go to the nest, only to be gone before anyone else even seen him. The only evidence of his existence being the trail of his smell that told them he left three vargas ago. </p><p>This had made Antok desperate to get out of the packed base and out on a mission. He needed to move on instinct, let the commotion at headquarters slip his mind even if it was only for a couple of hours. </p><p>And, because of the fact that he was in charge of the division of missions he could pick which ever he wanted.  </p><p>The mission he picked didn’t have much info on it, and because it was located on a planet that hated galras he decided to bring more blade than the protocol suggested that he should. </p><p> ~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Pov. Ertek</p><p>Ertek was scouting the grounds when he heard a stick break behind him. As he turned around, he saw what looked like the end of a galran tail. </p><p>“Hello, we are here to rescue you, don’t be afraid” he called out to the trees. A small voice decides to answerer. </p><p>“K-Kei... Keithhh” The voice is very rough and it sounds like it hasn’t been used in a while. </p><p>That name, he has heard that name before. But where? He sees the head of the person pop out of a bush and it clicks. </p><p>Keith, the new little blade that is as small as a kit. He always by himself, never makes any attempts at any social interactions. He looks small and sad, Ertek feels kind of guilty for not stepping in but he just assumed that it was how his alien parent’s specie behaved. Galras was too contrary to popular belief very social creatures in privet. He felt for the little blade. </p><p>He looked very different now though, gone were the peachy skin and clawless fingers. Before him stood a full-blooded galra. Sure, he was alarmingly short, like a kit. But Ertek assumed it was the former paladins alien parent’s genes making themselves known.  </p><p>Keith opened his mouth to say something but before any word could leave his mouth his eyes rolled in too his skull and he collapsed on the ground. Passed out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Hopefully more chapters comming up soon;)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, constructive criticism is always welcome. My whrighting can't get better else.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>